The Transformers: Episode 1
by UltimateSpiderMan1962
Summary: The Decepticons and Autobots awake, and you are introduced to our human character, Spike!


June 3, 1984 6:38 AM Arizona Oil Co.

Spike loved his summer job. He got to work with his dad in an oil depositry in Arizona. He helped his dad fix valves, repair damaged machinery, stuff like that. 'Gee, its hot. Hotter than usual, that is' Spike thought as he used a wrench to tighten an oil pipe. "Hey Spike! you almost done with that? I could use a hand!" Spike looked to see it was his dad. "Be right there!" He grabved his toolbox and headed towards his dad.

"Put a 4/5 on that nut there, son." said his father, Ron, or as everyone called him, Sparkplug. And Sam was Spike's real name, but he liked Spike more. He pulled on the wrench with his dad, tightening the water valve. The sun beat down, making them sweat like lawn sprinklers. Spike sat down to wipe sweat away. 'Man, I love the job, but it could at least be more interesting than nuts and bolts.' At that momenr the ground began to shake.

The Ark. 6:52. Arizona desert

In the side of a random mountain lay a big gold alien ship. The ship the Autobots and Decepticons landed on Earth in. The tremor re-activated the ships system: Teletraan 1. The crash erased its memory banks, allowing it to repair the Decepticons. A small drone was sent out to scan local "life" forms. It scanned fighter jets, tanks, a tourist bus, muscle cars, etc. Megatron arose to find his body repaired and in better shape than ever. He awoke the rest of the Decepticons. "Decepticons! Arise! We have arrived on a new planet. Since Cybertron does not have any energy left, we just might 'borrow' some from here!" The Decepticons arose at their masters call. The second in command, Starscream, spoke. "But Megatron, where will we find energy to create the energon we need?" "We will find it. There is so much i can feel it course through my veins. Decepticons, mobilize!" The Decepticons took flight and searched for energy. Teletraan 1 just got finished repairing the Autobots. A small, unkown Autobot named Bumblebee awoke first. He felt strong and that he could do anything. He ran to his leader, Optimus Prime. "Optimus! Optimus! Look! We changed!" The large Autobot sat up to see his team mates looking different. He stood. "Bumblebee. Do you know where the Decepticons went?" "No sir. Im sorry sir." Bumblebee felt useless. He wasnt the best Autobot. "Thats okay Bumblebee. Dont down yourself." Bumblebee smiled. Optimus did care. A bot Bee didnt notice stood up. She was pink and white. The was a bit taller than Bee. Long legs, beautiful face. It was Arcee, his crush in Combat School. He became a blubbering mess as she smiled at him. Prime looked at them. 'Kids' he said in his head. Teletraan started going off. Prime ran to the computer "What is it, Teletraan?" he asked. "DISTURBANCE 26 MILES FROM HERE" Thats our cue. Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide. Come with me. Autobots, Roll Out!!" Prime transformed into a 1983 Peterbilt semi-truck cabover. Bumblebee a 1962 Volkswagen Beetle. Arcee a 1980 Lambroghini. Ironhide a 1974 Nissan panel van. They took off out of the Ark.

June 3, 1984. 8:46. Arizona Oil Co.

Spike hid in a portapotty. Not his smartest move, but when giant robots attack your job, you run. He peeked out to see. A tall red and blue jet bot looked at him. "Look, Skywarp! I found a youngling." Spike trembled. "Ah, so you did, Starscream." Another jet bot who was black and purple reached in. 'Must be Skywarp!' thought Spike. 'The other must be Starscream.' "So, Tinhead! You gonna put me down or what?!" The faceplate of Skywarp twisted with anger. "Oh I'll putcha down!" and with that, chucked Spike across the oil depostiry. He flailed and screamed. Only to be caught. "Huh?" he said. He looked up to see a small yellow robot holding him. "Its okay. I've got you." This one didnt look mean. He looked innocent and gentle. He had a red face on his chest other than the purple branding on the others. And his eyes were blue. "Im Bumblebee." said the bot. "Sam. But everyone calls me Spike." "Well Spike, how did you meet these baddies?" Bumblebee asked as he set Spike down. " They attacked, blabbin about this 'Energon' stuff. Any ideas?" Bee's face got really serious. "I do. Stay here. I will call the others." A panel lifted on his arm and saod something. He then transformed into a small car and drove off. Spike then saw a red semi truck, a pink sports car, and a crimson van. They transformed into robots and had guns. BIG guns. Spike couldnt believe it. He saw Bee and the other s fighting the evil ones. The truck and a big silver robot started fist fighting. The truck was winning. The silver one said something and his 3 goona ahmnd himself took off. Bee drove back up seeming ti be in a better mood. "What the hell just happened?" he said excited. "Those were Decepticons." Bee said. "Decepti-what?" "Hop in, i'll tell you everything"

Will the tyrannical Decepticons find enough energy to fufill their evil plan?? Find out next time, on the Transformers


End file.
